chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylar World 4
Sylar is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. Little is known of him, save that he is a type two vampire who has worked as an assassin, and who is currently in a relationship with Pippa Firelock-Reddan. Appearance Sylar has a pale skin tone, dark brown hair and similarly coloured dark brown eyes, both of which can appear black in low lighting. He is muscular yet slimly built, making his strength deceptive. He is tall, above 6 foot in height. He tends to dress in dark clothing at almost all times. Abilities As a type two vampire, Sylar possesses supernatural strength and speed, as well as incredible senses, reflexes and agility. His strength and speed seem particularly advanced. He can sense other supernatural beings through their presences, and can use this to track. Also, he would heal immediately from almost any wound, and is extremely difficult to injure in the first place. He is immortal, and does not age. In addition to these common shared abilities, he also possesses his own unique gift, which is shared only by Pippa. This is Elucidation. This ability lets him understand and explain the workings of any system. It lets him understand all machinery, and to some extent understand the variabilities of time and cause-and-effect. He can easily comprehend all human behaviour, what motivates a person, and can identify an ability and its strengths and weaknesses. He can also use it to interpret events, to accurately predict the effects of his actions, and to fight more effectively by improving his tactics. He has also gained Pippa's ability of Movement Manipulation, though he is yet to display it. It enables him to control the movements of others, forcing people to do what he wants them to do, and forcing enemies to attack themselves. He can also objects telekinetically, and can teleport himself and others, including teleporting others without moving himself. There doesn't seem to be a maximum distance for the teleportation, but he would find it easier if he has seen his destination before. It can also be used to levitate and fly. However, since he has gained the ability from Pippa, he shares the same limitation with the need for a certain amount of concentration, and would sometimes be unable to access it. Family & Relationships Nothing at all is known of Sylar's family. Since his actual age is a mystery, it is unknown if they are still alive or not. However, it is known that he belongs to no coven, having always been nomadic. He was employed indirectly by the Malus coven for a while, as an assassin. He has now been informally employed by Pippa Firelock-Reddan for similar work, and is also in a recent relationship with her. History Almost all of Sylar's history is a mystery. His age is unknown, as is the identity of his turner and the circumstances of his transformation. He may have even been born as a vampire. He has always been nomadic, but a few years ago, he was approached by what appeared to be a coven which employed him as an assassin. These worked for the newly dethroned Malus. After 4 years had passed, they instructed him to kill Pippa Firelock-Reddan, but after attacking her he chose to spare her because of being intrigued by how she'd reacted. A few years afterwards, some of his assassinations came to the attention of the Firelock Coven as the targets had been their supporters and allies, and in retaliation they chose to kill him. However, Pippa overheard the discussion, and tracked him down in order to warn him. She teleported them both out in order to avoid a fight, and they slept together that night. When she left, she questioned why he would follow orders in selecting his targets, and this soon inspired him to kill those who'd previously hired him. Pippa learned of this and offered to give him guidance in targetting victims herself, instead. She asked him to kill the Malus but he declined, pointing out that doing so was her coven's work. He offered to kill their remaining supporters instead. Etymology The origin of his name is currently unknown. It is unsure if it is a name, a surname or an alias. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2